Fallen angel
by HikariGoth
Summary: El gran Murdoc Niccals no es tan feliz como esperaba. Sí, tiene su banda, una novia, pero... hay algo que le hace la vida imposible. ¿El qué? AU (Universo Alterno)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aquí os vengo con un regalito de Halloween. Es un fic especial porque se lo voy a regalar a VictoriaBritishAndVenezuelan para que me deje un poco en paz mientras escribo mis cosas (jaja)**

**También se lo voy a regalar a Noodle, que es su cumpleaños hoy.**

**Este fic constará de un par de capítulos cortos, así que los subiré más o menos rápido.**

**Aquí este pedacito de mi mente. Que disfruten. ¡Ah, por cierto! November has come ;)**

**P.D: ****Si no te gustan los OCs (Original Caracter) Este fic no te va a gustar. Quedas avisado.**

**_ 4 de Abril de 2013_**

_Sí, bueno, err, uh…_

_Que conste, ¡Esto solo lo hago porque mi terapeuta me lo ha recomendado hacer! Aunque vaya mierda…_

_Me ha tomado por loco, y me ha dado este diario para que cada día escriba una página de… algo que ocurrió. Empezaré…_

* * *

_Cuando me tumbé en el sillón y empecé a contarle mis traumas, obviamente comencé por mi infancia._

_Mi infancia fue horrorosa. Mi madre me abandonó como si fuera un trapo y me acogió mi "padre" (tendrían que poner un término medio para llamar a este tipo de seres) porque simplemente me trató fatal de pequeño._

_De eso, llegó mi hermano. Quizás fue peor que mi padre porque más de una vez me rompió la nariz a base de puñetazos._

_En una de esas me dejó medio muerto en la calle, tendría doce años y pico… _

_Ahí es cuando empecé a ver cosas extrañas._

_En realidad no eran ni cosas; eran sombras inertes y negras, pero a mí… me daban miedo (era pequeño)_

_Por supuesto, eso me cambió la vida…_

* * *

- ¡Auch!

El corte en el dedo había sido profundo y manaba sangre de él.

- Joder para colocar las cuerdas del bajo…

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Un chico de pelo azul y mirada inocentona entró en el estudio.

- Vete 2D, puedo yo solo…- Murmuró mientras lamía la sangre para no marcharse.

- Si eso quieres, Murdoc…

2D salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta despacio. Murdoc gruñó. Y es que era todo un gruñón.

Él, para empezar, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie. O más bien, no la _aceptaba_. Murdoc era autodidacta.

El gruñón, y bajista por lo que se veía, tenía un tono de piel característicamente verdoso (de no asearse) un pelo a lo Beatle y unos pantalones bastante ajustados.

Tiene una novia, Paula, pero ahora con su banda tiene poco tiempo para visitarla.

Exacto, este fenómeno tiene novia. Y una banda.

Sus componentes son 2D, el vocalista de pelo azul (no teñido, ojo) y con una voz de ángeles, Noodle, la guitarrista (o saxofonista, tecladista, flautista…) y Russel, el as de la batería (no precisamente se llevaba muy bien con él…)

Y él, ¿qué era? Ah sí, el bajista. El bajista bebedor, fumador, mal hablado, egoísta, caprichoso y raramente el líder de la banda "Gorillaz"

¿Qué decimos de Paula?

Sólo, _que se parece un poco a él_.

Murdoc dejó las cuerdas de su bajo y lo metió todo en la funda. Por fin terminaron el ensayo y se irían a casa.

Salió del estudio y allí estaban todos, esperándole.

- Murdoc, ¿Te cortaste el dedo?- Preguntó Noodle al ver que se lamía de nuevo la herida.

- No pasa nada, Noodle.- Contestó algo reacio.- Vamos, tengo que cerrar el garaje.

Salieron y el "moreno" bajó la puerta para cerrarla con llave.

- Oye Mudz, ¿te vienes a tomar algo ahora? Mañana es sábado y ya hemos librado.- Sugestionó el peliazul.

Vale, ellos habían librado, pero él no. Qué faena.

- Yo sí, tengo que trabajar, lo siento.

- ¿En serio trabajar hoy? Pensé que ya habías hecho tu turno por la mañana.- Dijo Russel.

- Se lo tuve que cambiar a alguien, así que no puedo.

Noodle, Russel y 2D suspiraron.

- Que pena… otra vez será.

- Sí, otra vez…- Respondió un poco malhumorado.

No es que él quisiera trabajar… pero es que su padre le había dejado un arrastre de deudas impresionante y tenía que pagarlas si no quería terminar en el fondo de un barranco.

Todos los problemas se los comía él… _todos_.

Así, fue andando tranquilamente hasta lo que era, su trabajo. Estaba un poco lejos, pero es lo que hay.

Trabajaba en un taller de coches, y había descubierto que su pasión era esa, la mecánica, y en cuanto pagara todo el dinero que debe iría a estudiar ingeniería a la universidad, porque si te gusta una cosa debes esforzarte por ello.

Por ejemplo, 2D es dependiente de una tienda de música y alternaba con la universidad. Noodle todavía estudiaba, pero quería ser bióloga. Y a Russel le encanta su trabajo, es fotógrafo aunque está aprendiendo.

Murdoc también quería tener un trabajo estable y una carrera, aunque tuviera que matarse a trabajar para pagarla.

El moreno se paró en un parque y, aparte de los niños, comenzó a ver cosas. Sombras que andaban solas. Se frotó los ojos, tomó bien su bajo y fue hacia una parada de autobús a sentarse un momento.

- ¿Otra vez está pasando…?- Se preguntó a sí mismo, harto.

Así se frotó la cara. Por un momento notó un viento frío, pero eso no era muy posible porque estaban a finales de verano y todavía hacía calor.

Y de repente vio sentado a su lado a la tía más macizorra, guapa y fina que había visto en su vida.

Tenía un vestido celeste holgado, que dejaba ver _muy _bien sus… en fin.

A Murdoc comenzó a palpitarle el corazón y a caérsele la baba como si fuera un grifo abierto.

Tragó saliva y comenzó a hablarle.

- Eh, hola, guapa… ¿A dónde vas?

Se fijó un poco más. Tenía el pelo muy largo y despeinado, ojeras y la piel muy blanca, como si hubiera salido de fiesta y ahora con la resaca se fuera para su casa en autobús.

La chica se giró la cabeza muy sorprendida, abrió sus labios para decir algo.

- Tú… ¿Tú puedes verme?

_Exacto, yo… puedo ver fantasmas._


	2. Chapter 2

**_5 de Abril de 2013_**

_Le di la hoja anterior a mi psiquiatra. Tiene que estar flipandooo…_

_Sí, el ver fantasmas es lo que me ha estado amargando toda la vida. Cuando era pequeño, mi hermano me machacó tanto que empecé a ver cosas, sombras, a sentir muchos escalofríos. Al principio no comprendía nada de lo que me pasaba porque era un criajo y mi padre no me llevaba al médico (psiquiatra, loquero, Guantánamo…) porque o no le daba la gana, o porque no tenía dinero._

_El caso es que tenía mucho miedo, porque los fantasmas se daban cuenta de que podía verlos y… me pedían ayuda._

_Yo me sentía impotente por no poder (no sabía) ayudar… sí, yo ayudando… así que comencé a pasar de ellos._

_Con el tiempo se fueron haciendo más claros. Personas mayores, tíos, chicas, niños… hasta animales. Había de todo._

_Pero fue a alguien a quien empecé a prestar más atención, definitivamente._

* * *

Murdoc se asustó por la proximidad de la chica y se levantó para ir corriendo por la otra dirección.

- ¡Eh, espera!- Gritaba ella, siguiéndolo.

- ¡Déjame en paz, todos los fantasmas sois iguales!- Berreó el moreno mientras corría por la calle mayor. Miró hacia atrás para ver si lo seguía y efectivamente; la chica flotaba intentando seguirlo.

Ahora lo entendía todo. ¡Lo que llevaba no era un vestido, era como una bata de hospital! Y su pelo despeinado y las ojeras… cómo pudo estar tan ciego.

Frenó un poco y miró hacia delante, con tan mala suerte de se pegó un porrazo con una persona que aparentemente tampoco miraba por dónde iba.

- ¡Joder qué porrazo…!- Exclamó Murdoc desde el suelo.

- ¡Maldito capullo, estaba intentando llamar por teléfono!

El moreno se incorporó adolorido e incrédulo.

- ¿Paula?

- ¿Muds? ¡Muds, te estaba llamando ahora!

Paula se tuvo que levantar rápido ante la mirada expectante y preocupada de los transeúntes, aunque se agarraba la sien con dolor. El moreno la tomó de los hombros para quitarle un poco de polvo que tenía en la ropa.

- ¿Estás bien o te has hecho mucho daño?

- La cabeza me duele…- Se dejó de sobar para comprobar su móvil, pero se asustó al ver que estaba apagado.- ¡Oh no! ¡No enciende!

De repente Murdoc escuchó otra voz.

- ¡Perdona, esa no era mi intención…!

Se giró y vio a la fantasma flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo, con sus manos colocadas en su boca.

Murdoc se enfadó.

- ¡Vete, estúpida; por tu culpa he perdido más neuronas de las que tengo!- Le gritó.

- ¿Otra vez esos fantasmas, cariño?- Preguntó Paula de mal humor.

Por increíble que pareciera, Paula era la única que sabía lo de los fantasmas. En alguien se tenía que descargar el moreno.

Paula miró intentando localizar al fantasma, pero le era imposible.

Ella era muy enfadadiza y algo mal hablada. Era una copia de Murdoc en mujer. Es unos centímetros más baja que el moreno, el pelo corto y desordenado. Usaba siempre maquillaje agresivo, faldas cortas y blusas.

- Déjalo Paula, es inútil…- Le aconsejó el moreno.

- Muds, ¿Qué es de ti? Ya no me llamas, no sé nada de lo que te ocurre. De vez en cuando me gustaría visitarte, pero no me dejas…

Murdoc suspiró. Y es que no tenía tiempo ni ganas ni saber nada de Paula. A veces era un poco pesada.

- Lo siento Paula, ahora tengo que ir a trabajar. Si te funciona el móvil, me llamas, ¿vale?- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a paso rápido hacia su trabajo.

Otra vez, sintió la presencia detrás de él, alarmándolo.

- ¿Esa era tu novia? Es guapa.

- ¿Me quieres dejar de seguir?- Le preguntó mirándola de reojo. Aunque no le importaba ahora que se fijaba; estaba muy buena y le alegraba la vista.

- Perdona, pero lo que no entiendo es lo que intentabas hacer en la parada del bus. ¿Estabas buitreándome aún así teniendo novia?

- ¿Y a ti qué cojones te importa?- Esta fantasma se los estaba tocando más de lo normal.

- Lo siento si he sido grosera, pero tengo razón. Por cierto, tengo una duda…- La fantasma flotó hasta estar en frente del moreno.- ¿Por qué los demás no pueden verme y tú sí? No lo entiendo. Y… ¿Por qué tu novia dijo que era un fantasma? No lo soy.

Murdoc se detuvo de repente y la miró. ¿Es que no sabía que estaba muerta?

- ¿Perdón?

La fantasma lo miró con una sonrisa. Murdoc no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al verla. Se la veía inocente.

- Entonces, ¿me lo dices?

El moreno no era capaz de decirle que estaba ya fiambre. Le daba pena… como los otros fantasmas.

- No lo sé, no lo sé…

Siguió caminando y traspasó a la fantasma, haciendo que ella tiritase de repelús.

- ¡Eso fue desagradable!- Lo siguió hasta ir a su lado.- Eres simpático.

- Ajá…- Murdoc disimulaba mirando su móvil.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Insistía.

- Me llamo Murdoc…- Frunció el entrecejo.

- Yo te daría mi nombre, pero no lo recuerdo.

El moreno la miró de reojo, extrañado.

- Eso es nuevo. Mira, ahí está mi lugar de trabajo, que pena que nuestros caminos se separen. Adiós.

La fantasma miró. Era un taller.

- ¡Anda! ¿Eres mecánico?

- Eso intento.

Así, el moreno entró a la tienda, mientras que la fantasma se quedó flotando en frente del escaparate mirando el interior, curiosa.


	3. Chapter 3

**_6 de Abril de 2013 _**

_Esa fantasma fue muy porculera. En ese tiempo no tenía tiempo para escuchar tonterías y me caía bastante mal cada vez que pasaba el tiempo, pero no se iba._

_No dejaba de molestarme._

* * *

Murdoc vio a la fantasma desde el interior de la tienda. Se había "sentado" en un bordillo de mármol a esperarle.

- ¿Por qué no te vas, tonta…?- Murmuró. Así, sintió un duro golpe en el costillar que le hizo girar asustado y adolorido.

- ¿¡Dónde estabas, idiota!? ¿¡Sabes que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer!?

- ¡Joder, Hannibal!

El tal Hannibal no era su socio, ni su jefe. Era simplemente, su hermano. Y trabajaba con Murdoc.

Sí, el que hizo que el moreno viera fantasmas, por eso le odiaba tanto.

- Mira idiota, vuelve a pegarme y te meto el bajo a presión por la boca.- Murdoc estaba que echaba fuego.

Hannibal lo miró de arriba abajo, analizándolo. El hermano de Murdoc era muy raro. Muchas veces podía estar feliz hasta que te pegaba un puñetazo en la cara.

Eso era de tanta droga que se metía.

- Déjate de tonterías, hay que trabajar.- Y se metió en la parte trasera del local, que era un garaje.

Murdoc rechinó los dientes y dejó su bajo en el mostrador. ¿Qué se creía Hannibal? Sólo por ser un par de años mayor que él no le daba derecho a ningunearle.

Entró en el garaje y se puso a trabajar en unos coches que les habían encargado. Por lo menos su trabajo le gustaba de verdad y podía disfrutarlo al máximo, porque Hannibal lo principalmente que hacía era atender el mostrador.

Era un lugar de paz, su santuario.

Las horas se pasaron volando, varios clientes vinieron y recogieron sus vehículos. Cuando daban las gracias, Murdoc no podía evitar sonrojarse, casi nunca se lo decían.

- ¡Hey, Murdoc! Aquí hay una amiga tuya.- Le avisó Hannibal desde la recepción.

El moreno se limpió las manos extrañado y fue hacia el mostrador, encontrándose con Noodle.

- Hola Noods. ¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó.

- No, simplemente tengo que venir a recoger mi moto. ¿No te acuerdas?- Dejó caer con una sonrisa la chica.

- ¡Ah, claro!

- Yo voy a buscarla.- Informó Hannibal para dejarlos solos.

- ¿La has tratado bien?- Rió Noodle refiriéndose a su moto. Murdoc asintió.

- Como a una dama.- Sonrió.- Por cierto, ¿mañana quedamos para ensayar?

La chica abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar.

- Verás Murdoc, es que tengo un problema y mañana no puedo ir con vosotros- explicaba- mira, mi padre…

Murdoc cerró los ojos con pesadez. Le repateaba que la gente le contara sus problemas, aunque fuera su amiga.

- Espera Noods, ¿Me lo cuentas otro día? Tengo trabajo y te permito que faltes mañana, ya me lo explicarás, ¿Ok?

Noodle se quedó un poco cortada, pero aún así accedió.

- Está bien…

Ambos fueron hasta el garaje y Hannibal le dio las llaves de su moto. Noodle pagó la factura, se montó y se fue un poco cabizbaja.

Murdoc no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, pero ya la escucharía otro día.

Una hora pasó, dando las ocho de la tarde y tenían que cerrar. El moreno suspiró cansado, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Hannibal y Murdoc cerraron la tienda y cada uno se fue por su lado, pero una sombra a su lado lo dejó derrotado del todo.

- ¿Qué tal tu día de trabajo?- Preguntó la fantasma educada.

- ¿Ya empezamos?- Se lamentó Murdoc poniéndose una mano en la cara.

- Perdona si molesto… no tengo a nadie.

Eso le dio mucha pena al moreno. Se mordió el labio con fuerza.

- Si quieres… puedes quedarte un rato en mi casa…- Le dijo no muy seguro de sus palabras…

- ¿¡En serio!?- Exclamó la fantasma.- ¡Gracias! Eres un sol.

Murdoc agradeció muy interiormente el halago y fueron a dirección a su piso.

- Perdona, ¿estás en una banda?- Preguntó la fantasma flotando en frente suya.

- Es obvio, sino no tendría un bajo.

La fantasma asintió.

- ¿Y sois famosos?

- Todavía no, pero espera que saltemos a la fama… ¡Seremos el grupo revelación número uno!- Dijo algo emocionado, pero enseguida se calmó y prendió un cigarro.

Pensó que estaba cogiendo demasiada confianza con la fantasma, así que procuró mantenerse callado durante el resto del trayecto.

Así, llegaron a unos edificios en la periferia de la ciudad.

- Es un sitio algo lejos para vivir.

- Lo sé, pero me hacían oferta.- Aclaró Murdoc subiendo las escaleras hacia su piso y sacando unas llaves.

Las metió en la cerradura y abrió la puerta despacio. Entró y prendió la luz, dejando pasar a la fantasma.

- Bueno… bienvenida a mi casa.


	4. Chapter 4

**_7 de Abril de 2013_**

_Mi psiquiatra me ha dado un diagnóstico, ¡JAJA! ¿Quién quiere leerlo?_

_Dijo que tengo un trastorno afectivo que me hacía llamar la atención. ¿LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN, EN SERIO? (¿Dónde se graduó, en la Universidad Integral de Imbéciles?)_

_De todas maneras no veré a ese tipo en una semana, se fue de vacaciones el muy vago…_

_Pero aún así seguiré escribiendo lo que me pasó. Y digo, NUNCA ACEPTÉIS UN FANTASMA EN VUESTRA CASA._

_Acabáis cogiéndole cariño…_

* * *

El piso de Murdoc era pequeño y desordenado. No tenía mucho, un salón que estaba conectado a la cocina, un baño y la habitación del moreno.

- Me haré algo de comer. Quédate en el salón si quieres.

La fantasma asintió, fue hacia el salón y se quedó en frente de la tele mirándola.

- ¿Me podrías encender la tele? Hace mucho que no la veo.

Murdoc suspiró y tomó el mando a distancia. Le dio a un botón y la televisión se encendió.

- Ahí tienes.

- Gracias. Oye, no quería ser cotilla, pero…- la fantasma se sentó en el sofá, mirando cómo Murdoc se hacía un sándwich- escuché lo de aquella chica amiga tuya.

"Oh, genial." Pensó el moreno con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Ajá…

- Pues… que ella tenía un problema y no la escuchaste ni apoyaste. Los amigos se consuelan en momentos difíciles.

El moreno parpadeó cansado, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

- Mira, yo tenía que trabajar y arreglar un par de cosas, además le dije que otro día podía hablar conmigo y le dejé incluso que faltara mañana al ensayo. Espera, no sé por qué te estoy dando explicaciones…

Murdoc se fue al salón y se sentó al lado de la fantasma, empezando a comer.

- Me das explicaciones porque sabes que es verdad lo que digo.- Insistió la fantasma.

No pudo evitar bufar y mirar un rato la tele para relajarse.

- Que mierda, MTV perdió todo su encanto, ¿a que sí?- Le preguntó a la fantasma.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no emiten música?

- No, solo series sobre cómo se montan juergas y cómo follan cuatro adolescentes hormonados…- Dijo cambiando de canal.

- Pues qué pena…

El móvil de Murdoc comenzó a sonar. Se limpió las manos en el sofá y lo cogió cansado.

- ¿Sí?

- Hola amor, soy yo.- Se escuchó hablar a Paula. La fantasma prestó atención a la conversación.

- ¿Arreglaste tú móvil al final?

- No, este es el fijo de mi casa. Se me estropeó.- Se la escuchó triste.- No tengo para un móvil nuevo porque…

Murdoc estaba que se caía del sueño, se frotó los ojos con rudeza y bostezó.

- Escucha Polly **(1)** ahora estoy molido, así que…

- ¡De eso nada!

El moreno miró a la fantasma, que había flotado hasta colocarse en frente suya.

- ¿Qué?- Le preguntó Murdoc tapando el auricular del móvil.

- Escúchala un poco antes de que te vayas a dormir. ¿No quieres saber nada de lo que le pasa a tu novia?

- Sí, pero es que ahora…

- Haz un esfuerzo, se nota que te quiere y que quiere contarte las cosas que hizo en el día.- Pidió suplicante la fantasma.- Aprende a escuchar, Murdoc.

No pudo hacer nada más que bufar y contestar al móvil.

- Cuéntame rápido Paula. Tengo sueño.

- Es que hace una semana que me despidieron del trabajo…- Se escuchó con voz entrecortada.- Y ya me escasea el dinero y hasta que no encuentre trabajo no podré comprarme un móvil nuevo. Así que siempre llámame al fijo.

- Vaya…- Susurró sorprendido Murdoc.- Qué raro que no me lo hayas contado antes.

- Lo intenté, pero siempre estabas ocupado.

Murdoc se sintió mal, porque casi siempre la estaba esquivando.

- ¿Y ahora tienes bastante dinero como para sobrevivir?

- Tengo algo, sí. No te preocupes.- Le informó para que estuviera tranquilo.

- Paula, tengo que colgar, ya sabes… hoy tuve mucho trabajo.

- Claro, que duermas bien. Un beso.

- Igual.

Así, colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Tan difícil era hablar un poco con ella?- Preguntó la fantasma con aura alegre por haber conseguido su objetivo.

- No, pero entiéndeme…- Murdoc se levantó con el plato y lo llevó al fregadero- Estoy con la banda, trabajo por las tardes… voy a pagar las deudas de mi padre. Estoy harto.

La fantasma asintió. Murdoc se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta. Después de diez minutos salió limpio y vestido sólo con ropa interior.

- Por cierto, ¿Los fantasmas dormís?

- No, yo me siento descansada todo el tiempo, así que no me hace falta.

Murdoc fue al salón y apagó la tele.

- Entonces no te importará quedarte en el salón, ¿no?

- Que va.

El moreno se rascó la barriga con pereza y emitió un bostezo.

- Me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana.

- Igual. Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí. Eres dulce como el azúcar.

No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado por el piropo. Se fue a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras sí, con delicadeza.

* * *

**(1) **Polly es el diminutivo de Paula en inglés.


	5. Chapter 5

**_11 de Abril de 2013_**

_¡WOW! Qué semana más loca he llevado; juergas, fiesta, bailes… menos mal que el psiquiatra sigue de vacaciones. Sigamos contando…_

_Fue la primera vez que trataba bien a un fantasma. No sabía por qué quería actuar así, pero la verdad es que le debo de agradecer… me ayudó a ver cosas que estaban oscuras para mí._

_Así se fue colando poco a poco y ayudándome en algunas cosas._

* * *

Los rayos del sol no se colaban por la ventana, porque básicamente tenía la persiana bajada del todo. No tenía dinero para comprarse unas cortinas así que…

Murdoc se espabiló cuando sintió un escalofrío y una voz llamándole.

- ¡Buenos días Murdoc! ¿Qué tal has dormido?

El moreno refunfuñó tapándose con la sábana hasta la cabeza.

- ¿Qué hora es…?

- Las nueve y media.- Informó la fantasma flotando grácilmente por la habitación.

- Todavía es de noche para mí…- El moreno se recostó de nuevo, intentando no ponerse de mal humor con la fantasma.

- ¿No tienes ganas de levantarte? Entonces te despertaré más tarde. Que descanses.

Así, se fue atravesando las paredes. Murdoc agradeció enormemente eso y volvió a dormirse.

* * *

Los pájaros interrumpieron esta vez su sueño. El moreno se revolvió y no tuvo más remedio que levantarse. Se rascó el trasero y abrió la persiana dejado entrar el sol.

Fue hasta el salón encontrándose con la fantasma.

- Buenos días.- Saludó Murdoc viendo todo el salón, que inexplicablemente… estaba bastante recogido de lo normal.

- ¡Oh! Hola Murdoc.- La fantasma salió de la cocina con una sonrisa.

- Oye… no está esto más…- Señaló el salón con extrañeza. No lo recordaba así, tan despejado.

- ¡Ah, sí sí, es que anoche como estaba aburrida empecé a practicar!- Exclamó la fantasma poniéndose a la altura de Murdoc.

- ¿Practicar el qué?

La fantasma fue hasta el salón revoloteando y el moreno la siguió.

- Atento.- La fantasma se colocó en frente de la mesita, donde en el centro estaba el mando.

Murdoc se frotaba la frente con sueño. A saber lo que iría a hacer.

Entonces, la fantasma, totalmente concentrada en el mando a distancia, hizo el intento de cogerlo.

Y lo hizo. Vaya que si lo hizo. Dejó a Murdoc con la boca abierta.

- ¡Joder!- Musitó, todavía flipando. Esto explicaba muchos hechos sobrenaturales.- ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacerlo?

- Anoche, pero después de unos segundos…- El mando comenzó a flaquear en sus manos, hasta que se acabó escurriendo de entre ellas y acabar de nuevo en la mesita, dando un golpe sordo.- Se cae. Es extraño, como si fuera un fantasma o algo.

- Es que eres…- Murdoc la miró por un momento y se calló la boca, con horror.- ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA!? ¿POR QUÉ LLEVAS ROPA DISTINTA?

La fantasma se miró a sí misma. Ya no llevaba esa horrible (aunque provocadora) bata de hospital, sino un pijama de botones azules y con estampado de ositos. Se sonrojó un poco.

- Ah, esto… -musitó- verás, ayer a eso de las cuatro de la mañana… sentí como me cambiaban de ropa. Después me vi con este pijama. Curioso, ¿no?- Rió tímida.

Murdoc no salía del shock. ¿¡Que no estaba muerta, pudriéndose en su tumba!?

O peor, la tendrían quizás en algún experimento del gobierno. Se empezó a calentar la cabeza. Por lo menos tenía claro de que ya no estaba muerta.

- Yo… yo voy al baño.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás paliducho.

- Sí, sí… solo necesito echarme agua.

La fantasma se encogió de hombros y fue hacia la cocina. El moreno estaba extrañado pero aun así entró en el baño, hizo sus cosas y salió después de diez minutos.

- ¿Qué es eso que huele tan…?

Y se encontró con un plato de salchichas y beicon en la mesita del salón, con una servilleta, cubiertos y un vaso lleno de zumo de naranja.

- Eso es por dejarme quedar aquí, gracias Murdoc.- La fantasma apareció por la cocina.

- ¡Satán, qué pinta!- Se le hizo la boca agua y fue directo a comer su desayuno.- Gracias.- Dijo con la boca llena de beicon.

- Aunque es un poco tarde para desayunar, quería hacértelo.- La chica fue hacia su lado, sentándose en el sofá.

Murdoc terminó de comer y la fantasma recogió los platos sucios para llevarlos a la cocina.

- Oye, tengo que salir.- Se había acordado de que tenía que ensayar con la banda. Empezó a vestirse rápidamente.

- Muy bien.- La fantasma encogió de hombros.

- ¿Te vas a quedar o… vienes?- Dudó el moreno.

- Si pudiera ser me gustaría ir.

Él tomó su bajo, las llaves, el móvil y salió de casa. Recorrieron la misma caminata de ayer por la tarde aunque sin decir nada.

Murdoc notaba que ella le daba miraditas de vez en cuando.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Qué? Nada, no ocurre nada.- La fantasma le miró y se de adelantó unos pasos hacia delante.

- Si has hecho eso es porque ocultas algo.- La empezó a chinchar. Y es que Murdoc era un pedazo de plasta cuando a los secretos se refería.

- Sólo que me da… vergüenza que me veas con este pijama.- Se excusó rápidamente. Para su rápida y vulgar mentira, Murdoc cayó en ella y no volvió a preguntarle más cosas. La fantasma suspiró agradecida.

Recorrieron varias calles más hasta llegar a unas casas, cerca de donde estaba el parque donde se encontró a la fantasma.

- ¿Aquí ensayáis?- Preguntó ella.

- Sí. Mira, allí están dos de la banda.

Murdoc se acercó hasta un garaje donde esperaban Russel y 2D. Los tres se saludaron.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ensayaremos hoy Muds?- Preguntó el del pelo azul, que le pareció un poco extraño a la fantasma, al parecer.

- Lo que haga falta. Como no está Noodle supongo que será menos tiempo.- Sacó su manojo de llaves y abrió la baranda de metal hacia arriba.

- Qué raro que sepas eso.- Dijo Russel.- Casi nunca te enteras de las cosas.

- CASI nunca.- Recalcó ese "casi" y los cuatro entraron al garaje, donde estaba todo lo que necesitaban para crear buena música.

Comenzaron a preparar los instrumentos para tenerlos a punto.

- Espero que Noodle esté bien hoy.- Suspiró 2D.- Debe de ser un día duro para ella.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Murdoc alzando la ceja.

Russel rodó los ojos, exasperado por su compañero.

- Hoy iba al cementerio con su padre.

El moreno se sintió como un imbécil.

- Ah…

- ¿No sabes ni por qué va, no?- Alcanzó a decir el baterista. La fantasma escuchaba todo muy atenta.

- Esto…

- Porque hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de su madre y fueron a visitarla.

Entonces, el moreno sintió como alguien le golpeaba en la cabeza, como si fuera un guantazo.

Atinó primero a no gritar, porque sabía que había sido la fantasma, por suerte ni 2D ni Russel se dieron cuenta del golpe.

- Espero que Noodle esté bien. Debería de haberla acompañado, aunque dijo que era algo muy personal y yo la respeté.- Se lamentaba 2D por haber dejado sola a la guitarrista.

- ¿Por qué ibas a ir tú a acompañarla, Faceahe?

- ¡Mierda, Murdoc!- Bramó Russel, algo alterado.- ¡Que son novios desde hace dos años!

- ¿¡EN SERIO!?

Otros dos guantazos que se llevó Murdoc en la sien. Ese día se iba a ir calentito a su casa.

- Eeh… ¡Ja! Estaba de broma. Os he pillado.- Dijo para no escandalizarlos, porque le estaban mirando con una sonrisa desaprovadora.

- Qué susto Murdoc… pensé que ya no sabías nada de nosotros.- 2D habló esta vez. Russel asintió.

- Bueno, qué mas da… vamos a tocar.


	6. Chapter 6

**_15 de Abril de 2013_**

_¡Noo! Se acabó el saltarme las sesiones. Qué pereza tener que escribir…_

_El psiquiatra me echó la bronca. Ni que fuera un niño de cuatro años… qué se puede esperar de un médico._

_Ese día acabé muuuuuy cabreado con la fantasma, y no era para menos. No era quien para tocarme, regañarme y… bueno, sí, cuidarme también. _

_No sé qué habría pasado si no hubiera llegado a estar. _

* * *

El ensayo terminó una hora después, porque sin Noodle no podían hacer mucho más dado que era la guitarrista y era un elemento principal para las canciones.

Los tres se despidieron y Murdoc fue camino al taller. Parecía muy enfadado.

- Tocáis muy bien.- Dijo la fantasma que estaba a su lado.- Me hubiera gustado a escuchar a Noodle.

Murdoc no tenía muy buena cara, y es que, que la fantasma le hubiera pegado y mirado mal le había hecho maldecir a todo ser viviente (y no viviente).

La fantasma seguía halagando su grupo.

- Mira… no voy a gritar, porque me tomarían por loco…- Murdoc se puso delante de ella, interrumpiéndola.- Pero te juro que si me vuelves a pegar me suicido y te golpeo hasta que me canse, ¿Entendido?- Terminó, con una mueca de asco.

- Alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo, me parece…

- ¡Ni pie izquierdo ni ostias! ¡Eres tú lo que me pasa!- Exclamó, haciendo retroceder a la fantasma.

La fantasma lo miró con extrañeza, intentando comprender.

- Será mejor que te deje solo un par de horas. Hasta luego…

Así, se fue hacia el otro camino, flotando delicadamente entre el aire. Murdoc bufó.

- Ojalá no vuelva… ni que yo tuviera la culpa de todo…- Se le escuchó decir entre dientes.

El moreno se fue refunfuñando por la calle mayor hasta llegar al taller, el cual ya estaba abierto por cortesía de Hannibal. Entró y dejó el bajo donde siempre lo dejaba.

- ¿Estás ahí, idiota?- Se escuchó una voz en el garaje, la de Hannibal.

"Ya empezamos…" Pensó el moreno hastiado.

- Sí, ya estoy aquí, imbécil.

- ¿Has llegado antes hoy?- Preguntó su hermano, saliendo del garaje, manchado con un poco de grasa. Se ve que estuvo toqueteando antes de que viniera Murdoc.

- Obvio, sino no estaría aquí.

Hannibal encendió un cigarro y comenzó a fumarlo mientra se sentaba en la recepción.

- Espabila, tienes trabajo.

Últimamente, el moreno no soportaba demasiado a su hermano, y es que siempre habían chocado.

- ¡Menos mal que lo hago por que me gusta!

- ¡Claro; y por las deudas!

Se fue al garaje deseando olvidar, por el momento, todo.

Las horas pasaron y Murdoc trabajaba y trabajaba sin descanso aunque le daba más o menos igual. No tenía jefe y podía salir cuando quería a tomar el aire.

Ese trabajo le satisfacía como ningún otro.

Se extrañó el moreno cuando dejó un coche listo y algunas herramientas en su caja. Estaba bastante solo. Le parecía muy raro que la fantasma no le estuviese dando el coñazo ya (o cualquier otro fantasma)

De repente escuchó que alguien entraba en la tienda.

- ¡Hey Murdoc, te buscan!- Le gritó su hermano.

- No grites imbécil, que sólo nos separa una puerta.- El moreno suspiró cansado y salió del garaje.

Cuando vio al visitante, se quedó lívido.

- Hombre, Murdoc…- Era un tipo delgado, con bastante barba y ojos de fumado. Muds le tenía algo de miedo… le debía dinero.- ¿Podrías salir un momento?

- Esto…- Se quedó perplejo y sudando a mares.

- Si no quieres, pueden sacarte de aquí unos amigos que nos esperan fuera.- Sonrió de forma ladina.

- Ya salgo.

Hannibal lo observaba todo, con ojo de halcón. En realidad le hacía mucha gracia que Murdoc se tragase esos marrones, porque él ya pagó todas las deudas que le dejó su padre a él.

El moreno salió no muy convencido y con cautela. Se encontró a cuatro tipos que le sacaban dos cabezas (por lo menos) y al tipo de la barba de brazos cruzados.

- Mi dinero, Murdoc.

Ok, tenía dinero, sí, pero no el suficiente. Rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó los billetes justos.

- Eso es lo que tengo.- Se lo entregó al hombre y comenzó a contarlo. Si seguía así, nunca conseguiría dinero para nada.

- Faltan libras, Murdoc, muchas libras…- El tono que utilizó no le gustó nada al moreno y comenzó a temerse lo peor.

- ¡Hey, hey, hey!

Uno de los tipos lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y lo arrastró, literalmente, hasta un descampado lejano.

- ¡Déjame gorila sin cerebro!- Murdoc no paraba de zafarse del tipo y de gritarle, pero era imposible. Aunque lo que menos que podía hacer era insultarles y provocarles la ira.

El tipo lo tomó más fuerte del antebrazo y lo arrojó contra el suelo, haciendo que Murdoc se cayese de mala manera.

- Murdoc, me hartó tu padre, me hartó tu hermano y ahora… te toca a ti.- El tipo al que le debía dinero negó con la cabeza, mirando al cielo.- Ya llevo perdonándote dinero como unos… cuatro días.

- Estúpido, ¡te crees que las cosas nos van tan genial como a ti!

Entonces otro tipo le arreó en la cara con una patada. Murdoc acabó sangrando por el labio inferior.

- No me dejas más remedio que…

Cuando el tipo de la barba comenzaba a mandar a sus hombres, una piedra estrelló contra su frente, haciéndole una pequeña brecha.

- ¿¡Qué cojones…!? ¿Quién ha sido?- Exclamó, nervioso y mirando por los alrededores, pero no consiguió divisar a nadie.

Los objetos siguieron llegando, como palos, piedras y gravilla.

El moreno se levantó, limpiándose el labio con el dorso de su mano.

- Mi-mire jefe…- Señaló uno de sus empleados. Todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver una piedra flotar en el aire y a continuación, ser lanzada.

- ¡Joder! Hoy fumé demasiada marihuana…

- ¡Que no, que flota de verdad!

Ante este arrebato, los tipos echaron a correr muertos de miedo, despavoridos.

Murdoc se seguía limpiando la sangre y sacudiendo el polvo de la ropa. Se giró y puso una mueca de enfado.

- No esperes a que te dé las gracias, porque me has seguido.

- Encima de que te salvo la vida.

La fantasma flotó hasta quedar en frente de Murdoc.

- ¿Estás bien, te hicieron más daño?

El moreno no entendía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué velaba por él, se preocupaba y le acompañaba? Es que no entendía, pero lo dejó pasar por el momento.

La fantasma se acercó un poco más y le sacudió el pelo de polvo.

- Déjame, y sí, estoy bien.

Murdoc no pudo hacer otra cosa que ajustarse su chaqueta y esconderse cabizbajo en ella hasta ir de nuevo al taller. La herida de su labio se curaría.

La pequeña fantasma le siguió atrás, flotando con gracia.

Llegaron a la calle principal, de nuevo hacia el taller. Ninguno habló, hasta que el bajista sintió un peso y un escalofrío en su hombro.

- Lo siento.

La fantasma retiró su mano del hombro de Murdoc, al contrario que ella, él seguía sin hablarle.

- Sé que no me vas a hablar. Perdona si te molesté. Sólo quería a alguien que me ayudase y que quisiera ser mi amigo. Si te molesto, me iré ahora mismo. Fue una alegría conocerte, Murdoc.

La fantasma paró su avance y quedó flotando en medio de la calle. El moreno dejó de andar para mirar atrás de reojo. Se mordió los labios con fuerza.

Ella retomó su curso, pero hacia la dirección contraria. No podía evitar sentirse triste, pero qué se le iba a hacer. Sintió un retortijón en el pecho.

- E-espera…

El moreno recapacitó. Sabía que ella no era mala y que no se merecía tal desprecio por parte de él.

La fantasma paró y se dirigió lentamente hacia Murdoc.

- Soy un idiota, no debería de haber reaccionado así. Puedes quedarte a mi lado el tiempo que quieras…

- ¿En serio?

- Pues… supongo.

La fantasma sonrió y estiró la mano para estrecharla con la de Murdoc.

- ¿Amigos?

El moreno sonrió y estrechó su mano con la de ella, aunque algunas personas lo mirasen y lo tomaran por un loco.

- Amigos.

Fue un apretón de manos algo extraño, pero quedó bien. Ambos siguieron andando hasta el taller, en silencio.

- Por cierto…- Susurró Murdoc.- Gracias… por lo de antes. Ya sabes.

- No fue nada. Pero era cierto que tenía ventaja.- Ambos rieron por lo bajo hasta que vio que la fantasma se frotaba la frente con un deje de dolor.

- Vaya, qué raro, me duele la cabeza, jeje.

- ¿En serio? Vaya…

- Sí… bueno mira, allí está el taller.


	7. Chapter 7

**_16 de Abril de 2013_**

_Ese psiquiatra me recetó unas pastillas… y se cree que me las voy a tomar… ni siquiera me acerqué a la farmacia para comprarlas, ¡Jajajajaja!_

_En fin, ¿por dónde iba? Ah sí…_

_Tal era la confianza que ella me acompañaba a cada lado; para comprar, ensayar, trabajar… pero cuando yo le pedía estar solo, ella se daba un paseo de unas horas y volvía._

_También comenzó a coger amistad con otras personas, ¡Sí, en serio…!_

* * *

El día terminó, y con ello el sol terminó por esconderse porque ya hacía más frío y estaban más cerca del otoño.

Pasó un tiempo desde que la fantasma se coló en la vida de Murdoc, pero ya no le desagradaba como al principio. De vez en cuando no podía evitar aprovecharse de ella… pero a la fantasma no le importaba demasiado.

La fantasma tomó mucho cariño al moreno. Era el único con quien hablaba y aunque no solucionase su problema por lo menos tenía a alguien.

Así llegaron un día a casa y Murdoc estaba molido porque no había parado en todo el día.

- ¿Qué te harás para comer?- Preguntó la fantasma mientras el moreno habría la puerta.

- No sé… quizás me duche y me vaya ya a dormir.

- Si quieres te puedo preparar algo.- Sugirió mientras entraban y… se sorprendieron al ver la luz encendida y a Paula con unas maletas… ¡en la casa!

"¿Qué mierda, cómo habrá entrado?" Se preguntó mentalmente Murdoc, perplejo.

- ¡Muds!- Paula se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo fuertemente. El moreno le correspondió.- Perdona que me haya tenido que colar en tu casa…

No pudo evitar notar que estaba hipando un poco.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó sorprendido, separando un poco a Paula de él. La fantasma miraba la escena, preocupada por Paula.

- Verás, es que…- Bajó la cabeza, con vergüenza- me… me han echado… de mi piso…

- ¿¡Qué!?- Exclamó.

- No pude pagar las facturas.- Alzó el rostro. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y sus labios temblaban del shock.- Lo siento…

El moreno miró a la fantasma, que le hizo un gesto de aupa para que reaccionara.

- Está bien, Polly.- La abrazó y le acarició el pelo.- Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras… pero sabes que yo tampoco estoy muy bien económicamente. Por cierto, ¿por qué no me pediste ayuda?

- Yo… me daba vergüenza… ya sabes lo orgullosa que soy.- Paula se enjugó las lágrimas.- Por cierto, ¿Te dejó de molestar ese fantasma?

Murdoc miró a la fantasma, que se encogió de hombros, con un gesto de duda.

- Pues… sí, la verdad es que sí…

Paula asintió y cogió las maletas.

- Entonces iré a colocar mis cosas. ¿Me enseñas dónde puedo ponerlas?

Ambos fueron al cuarto de Murdoc y él le indicó dónde colocar su ropa. La verdad es que estaba preocupado por Paula porque nunca la vio en ese estado tan alarmante. Le temblaban las piernas y sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

También le preocupó que no pudiera hablar con la fantasma con normalidad a no ser que Paula los dejara solos.

- Murdoc, ¿Me puedo duchar?

- Haz lo que quieras, ahora es tu casa…- El moreno bostezó con sueño.

- Gracias. No tardaré.

Paula tomó algunas cosas como su ropa y algún que otro gel y champú y se adentró en el baño. El moreno se fue al salón.

- ¿Tu novia está mejor?- Habló después de un rato la fantasma.

- Sí, creo…

- Menos mal que te tiene a ti.

Murdoc la miró y vio que sonreía con pena. No entendió ese gesto pero tampoco le interesó demasiado.

- Aprovecharé para comer algo.

Se despachó una cerveza y un trozo de pizza de ayer. La fantasma veía todo lo que hacía Murdoc. Pronto, se frotó la nuca, con dolor.

- Ay…

- ¿Hm?- Musitó Murdoc, bebiendo cerveza.

- Nada, sólo… me encuentro mal.

En ese momento salió Paula del baño, con un camisón rosa pálido que le realzaba la figura. La fantasma vio su propio pijama, que esta vez era amarillo con estampado de estrellas de colores. No se veía muy sexy, que digamos.

- ¿Tienes otro trozo de pizza como ese?

- Queda una porción en la nevera.- Murdoc se levantó, estirándose.- Me voy a duchar y a dormir, que estoy demasiado cansado.

- Yo también me iré a dormir pronto.

El bajista se metió en el baño mientras que Paula miraba la tele y disfrutaba de su cena.

La fantasma se puso a mirar la tele con ella, aunque no se diera cuenta de que estuviera allí.

Sin querer, la fantasma se apoyó en la mesita en donde estaba la cerveza que dejó Murdoc y la arrojó sin querer en el suelo.

Paula miró con los ojos muy abiertos eso, y tardó en reaccionar. Tardó bastante.

La fantasma se asustó por si le hubiera pasado algo en la cabeza.

- ¡AAAH!

Se levantó muy asustada del sofá y corrió hasta la cocina, escondiéndose detrás de las encimeras.

- ¡Espera, no te asustes! Ay, pero qué digo, si no me escucha…- La fantasma flotó hasta la cocina, mirando a Paula sentada en el suelo, temblando encogida. La fantasma negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Vete vete vete, seas lo que seas! ¡VETE! ¡Sé que molestas a mi novio…!- Exclamó Paula en la misma posición.

La fantasma vio en la nevera algo pegado; unos post-it y un lápiz al lado del fregadero. Se le ocurrió una idea.

Tomó el lápiz y escribió algo en el papelito hasta que el lápiz se cayó de sus manos.

Paula levantó la cara al escuchar el ruido de algo caerse.

- ¿Un lápiz…?

Se levantó y lo tomó para ver que un post-it se caía sobre sus pies.

Paula no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a los labios al leer lo que ponía.

"Soy amiga de Murdoc. Perdona si te asusté, derramé la cerveza sin querer."

- Madre mía, esto no puede estar pasando…

Aun sí, Paula se enderezó y se atrevió a hablarle.

- E-esto… ¡Vete, nadie te quiere aquí, fantasma!

Paula vio como el lápiz y el post-it volaba de sus manos y se aterrorizó por completo, tanto que tuvo que retroceder hasta pegar la espalda a la pared.

Ambos objetos se apoyaron en la encimera y se depositaron allí. Paula, con miedo se acercó para ver lo que había escrito.

"No soy una fantasma"

Alzó una ceja con desidia.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué eres?

El lápiz volvió a escribir.

"No sé."

Paula se relajó por el momento. Escuchó a Murdoc salir del baño y lo vio con una toalla en la cintura.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? He oído cómo gritabas.

Ella no quería que él se enterase de que había estado hablando con la fantasma. Seguramente él no le dijo nada sobre ella para no asustarla y preocuparla.

- E-estaba viendo una peli de miedo.- Le sonrió.- Venga, vamos a dormir.

Le empujó por la espalda hasta arrastrarlo al cuarto y cerró la puerta.

La fantasma suspiró y tomó el post-it. Lo hizo una bolita y lo tiró a la papelera, decidió que las noches las pasaría fuera, por si Paula y Murdoc querían más intimidad.

Con ese semblante, desapareció.

El moreno se vistió con su pijama (porque ya hacía frío) y se acostó en su cama, calentito por las sábanas.

Paula le acompañó sin problemas.

- Muds…- Lo llamó Paula, mirando el techo.

- ¿Sí…?- Le respondió, medio adormilado.

Paula negó, con la cabeza.

- Nada, no importa.

Paula se pegó a él, dándole un beso en los labios y otro más cariñoso en el cuello.

- Buenas noches.

Muds habría querido contestar, pero ya había cerrado los ojos y estaba traspuesto hasta que se quedó dormido.

* * *

Paula fue la que se levantó esa mañana. Gracias a Dios era sábado y el moreno no trabajaba el fin de semana.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño para peinarse y a hacer sus cosas. Después, con tranquilidad y frotándose los brazos del frío que hacía, se sirvió unas galletas y un vaso de leche.

Se preguntó si la fantasma seguiría ahí, así que habló.

- Oye… ¿sigues ahí?

Paula esperó a que el lápiz se moviera, y para su sorpresa, lo hizo.

"Sí, sigo aquí. Buenos días, Paula."

Paula emitió una pequeña mueca como sonrisa.

- Igualmente…

No sabía de qué hablar con la fantasma.

- Escucha… ¿cómo te llamas?

El lápiz danzó sobre el post-it con facilidad.

"No recuerdo"

- Vaya…- Suspiró, tomando un poco de leche.- Es… un poco raro.

Esta vez, la fantasma no escribió.

- ¿Estás aquí por algo especial?

"Murdoc es el único que me ve, pero… en realidad creo que él no me puede ayudar. Nos volvimos amigos…"

Paula leyó detenidamente la nota y frunció el ceño. Aunque no la viera, conocía los sentimientos y sensaciones de una mujer, incluso en escritura.

La pilló en seguida. Paula se terminó su desayuno y dejó el vaso en el fregadero. Se apoyó en él, con cansancio.

- ¿Estás enamorada de Murdoc?

El viento que pasó fue más frío que el habitual. La fantasma se sonrojó y apretó el borde de su pijama, con fuerza.

- Yo… Yo…

Pero un dolor punzante la detuvo antes de escribir. Su cuerpo no respondía y la cabeza le iba a estallar.

- ¿Qué me pasa…?

Notaba que poco a poco estaba desapareciendo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, perdón por no poder actualizar antes, me hice una lesión en la rodilla y no tenía muchas ganas de nada.**

**Seguiremos con la misma fecha del diario de Murdoc, porque sino sería un vago que no querría ni escribir media página (jaja)**

**Disfrutad chicos, que al fic le queda poco tiempo de vida. Besos.**

**_17 de Abril de 2013_**

_Me sorprendió muchísimo que a Paula la hubiesen echado… y más me sorprendió que se viniera a vivir a mi casa. Pero bueno, es muy lógico… después de todo soy su novio al fin y al cabo, ¿no?_

_Paula se calló lo de la fantasma durante un tiempo, cuando ella empezó a desaparecer._

_Creo que es la hora de mi pastilla…_

- Hey, ¿Fantasma…?

Paula la llamó un par de veces, pero el lápiz no levitaba y el papel no se movía. Le preocupó, porque estaba haciendo más frío de lo habitual allí.

- En fin…

- Hola Paula, ¿qué haces despierta?

Murdoc salió de la habitación con cara de sueño.

- Esta es a la hora que yo me levanto. ¿Quieres desayunar?

El moreno se encogió de hombros y Paula tuvo la amabilidad de ir a preparárselo.

Con discreción, Murdoc buscó a la fantasma, que la encontró en el sofá del salón, hecha un ovillo.

Fue a sentarse a su lado, extrañado de encontrarla así. Se inclinó un poco para hablarle.

- Oye, ¿Por qué estás en esa postura…?- Le susurró- ¿Es que estás cansada o algo así?

La fantasma no contestó, pero se la veía temblar. El moreno frunció el ceño, algo preocupado ya.

- Venga ya, tonta, cuéntame lo que te pasa.

Ella no contestó. Murdoc se enfadó con ella, encima de que hacía el esfuerzo de preocuparse. Si tenía un problema y no quería que nadie le ayudara, allá la fantasma.

Paula salió de la cocina y dejó en la mesa un café y varias tostadas con mermelada. Se sentó al lado del moreno, pero en seguida se quejó.

- ¡Joder, qué frío hace en este asiento!

"Claro, es que te has sentado encima de la fantasma pesada" Pensó el moreno. Las vio a las dos. La verdad es que daban un poco de grima, porque la fantasma parecía que era la hermana siamesa de Paula o algo así.

- Mejor vente a este lado, que ese está al lado de la ventana.

Paula le hizo caso y se cambió de sitio.

- Oye, quería decirte algo…- Paula removió sus dedos, nerviosa. No sabía si decirle lo de la fantasma.

- Dime.- Murdoc mordió una de las tostadas.

Paula se mordió el labio.

- Esos fantasmas te están molestando… ¿mucho últimamente?- Titubeó al decirlo. El moreno casi se atraganta con la tostada.

- ¿P-Por qué lo dices?

- No sé…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Murdoc terminó de desayunar. Tomó su taza y el plato para llevarlo al fregadero.

- ¿Y… y entonces?- Paula siguió insistiendo.

- Pues… como siempre, hay fantasmas…- Intentó decir Murdoc sin explanarse demasiado.- Pero hay uno que me sigue desde hace un tiempo.

- Ajá…

- No me molesta mucho ni se pasea demasiado por aquí…- Tuvo que decir eso para que Paula no se molestara ni asustara.- Así que no te preocupes.

Paula asintió.

- Bueno…- Ella se levantó del sofá y se estiró con una sonrisa.- Será mejor que me vista para salir.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a ver si encuentro algún trabajo, ¿sabes?- Se metió en el cuarto de Murdoc y rebuscó en su maleta.- Sé que no te hace mucha gracia que esté aquí…

- Eso no es cierto, Paula.

- Que sí Murdoc, que no mientas.

- Que no.

- Que siiii…

- ¡Que no! Yo sé que necesitas tu espacio.- Paula salió vestida con unos vaqueros, un jersey y unas botas.- Me voy. Que pases un buen día.

Le dio un beso a Murdoc y se marchó.

- Bueno, parece que nos quedamos solos… ¿fantasma?

Al no oír nada se giró y vio el sofá. No estaba.

- Qué raro…- El moreno supuso que no tenía ganas de estar acompañada y se fue a dar una vuelta.

Con la conciencia tranquila se fue hacia su cuarto y se vistió para hacer los quehaceres de su día. Ir al grupo, trabajar en el taller, encontrarse con Paula (y con otros fantasmas) ir de vez en cuando de copas…

Pero no vio a la fantasma desde ese día, y el tiempo pasaba y pasaba.

Paula encontró hasta trabajo. Murdoc la felicitó e incluso dijo que se quedara en su casa para siempre. Paula casi tira al moreno del abrazo que le dio.

El grupo estaba más unido gracias a las reprimendas que le dio la fantasma. Ya sabía un poco más de sus compañeros, por ejemplo Stu cumple el 12 de Mayo, Noodle es adicta a los fideos y Russel tiene una granja con un cerdo de mascota.

También sabía más de Hannibal. Sí, aunque fueran hermanos nunca quisieron saber nada del otro, pero ahora ya no era así.

El tiempo fue pasando rápidamente y la fantasma no daba señales de "vida", Murdoc no podía quitársela de la cabeza, incluso estaba más extraño de lo habitual. Todos se habían dado cuenta, sobre todo Paula.

- Murdoc…

Paula le llamó. Ambos estaban en la terraza sentados en unas sillas. El moreno bajó el periódico para mirar a su novia.

- ¿Qué?

- Desde hace unas semanas estás… raro, ya sabes.- Paula suspiró, no era fácil.- ¿No será por ese fantasma, no?

El moreno miró al cielo y cerró los ojos con molestia. Sí, sí era por ella, pero no entendía muy bien el por qué. Seguramente porque eran amigos, pensó Murdoc algo contrariado, aunque la sentía más como una hermana pequeñita.

- Sí...- admitió- es por el fantasma.

- ¿Es que te hace algo malo?

- No… sino que… me hice amigo de ella y de un día para otro, desapareció. En realidad no debería de preocuparme porque es una tontería, supongo que ya se habrá ido a otro sitio.- Dijo, acomodando el periódico de nuevo.

Paula lo miró con tristeza, porque se había hecho amigo de esa fantasma y que se haya ido así como así…

- Está bien.

Fueron pasando los días desde esa conversación y Paula vio que Murdoc seguía su rutina normal, pero no estaba tan feliz como antes.

El moreno pensó al principio que por fin se había librado de esa molestia. Pero con el paso de los días comenzó a recordar todo lo que habían hablado, de cómo le había regañado y pegado, cómo le había ayudado a escuchar y, además, le había salvado de una buena paliza.

Si fuera posible, le gustaría haberle dicho aunque fuera un simple "gracias". Por eso se sentía tan mal, porque se había ido sin agradecerle.

Ese día tocaba ensayo, así que fue rumbo al garaje. Se encontró con los chicos y comenzaron a tocar sus canciones, pero antes de eso Noodle los paró a todos y fue a hablar con Murdoc.

- Hey, Murdoc…- Le llamó Noodle.- ¿Te ocurre algo? Te veo distraído.

"Joder, ¿tanto se me nota?" Pensó algo nervioso.

- No cariño, no es nada.

- A nosotros nos lo puedes contar si quieres.- Intervino Stu, tapando el micrófono.

- Sois unos pesados, ¿Sabéis?- Contestó algo mosqueado ya.

- Como quieras.- Dijo Russel sentándose en la batería.

En realidad, los tres les pusieron tal cara de pena que el moreno tuvo que confesar.

- ¡Está bien está bien! No me miréis así… bueno, el caso es que conocí a una chica.- Obviamente no les iba a decir que era fantasma.- Y me hice amigo de ella.

Los demás asintieron.

- De repente, un día desapareció. Y no le pude dar las gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí, sólo es eso.

- Ah.- Suspiró Noodle.- Creíamos que era algo más grave, pero puedes encontrarla, ¿no?

- Creo que ya no…- Murdoc soltó una risilla nerviosa porque la situación le parecía un poco exasperante.

- ¿Y si das un paseo y te relajas un rato?- Sugirió Russel.- Todos estos días hemos estado ensayando mucho, por un día no pasará nada.

Murdoc se sujetó la barbilla. Sí, un paseo le vendría bien.

Todos salieron del garaje y se despidieron. El moreno puso rumbo hacia ninguna parte, porque en eso consistían los paseos, caminar sin ningún punto en concreto.

Llegó al parque, estaba vacío porque era día de colegio, y divisó a la parada de autobús donde encontró a la fantasma.

"Ojalá nunca me hubiera sentado en esa parada… ahora no tendría este problema… estúpida fantasm…"

No pudo evitar gritar un poco al ver que la fantasma estaba sentada en el mismo lado donde la encontró, ¡en el mismo! Y la desconsiderada no había ido a buscarle para decirle que estaba bien.

- ¡Joder, por fin, me habías dado un susto! ¿¡Dónde demonios estabas!?

La fantasma no contestó. Lo más extraño es que estaba en la misma postura del sofá, cuando desapareció.

- Hey, ¿Hay alguien?- Murdoc se sentó a su lado.

La fantasma giró un poco su rostro, demostraba dolor.

- Murdoc…

Al moreno le dio un mini infarto al escuchar su nombre por su boca. No era una voz muy agradable, había empeorado muchísimo desde la última vez.

- Escucha, yo solo…- Paró de hablar al escuchar a la fantasma decir algo.

- Me duele mucho la cabeza.- Se sujetó la frente con sus dos manos.- Ayúdame, Murdoc…

Y la fantasma se desvaneció.


	9. Chapter 9

**_18 de Abril de 2013_**

_¡Me dio un susto que casi podría haberme dado un infarto allí mismo! La verdad es que no tenía muy buena cara._

_Después de eso me arriesgué a buscarla como loco, pero no me di cuenta de que la intentaba encontrar en sitios equivocados._

* * *

- ¿¡Qué te ocurre!?

Para cuando Murdoc gritó, ella ya había desaparecido dejando nada. El moreno se tensó y se levantó de la parada, aún en shock.

- ¿Me pides ayuda y te vas? ¡Eso no tiene coherencia alguna!- Gritó hacia donde había estado sentada la fantasma. Una señora que pasó por su lado puso cara rara y aligeró el paso.- ¿Y ahora qué hago…?

El moreno miró hacia los lados sin saber dónde buscarla. Por Dios, que era una fantasma… a saber dónde habría ido.

La mejor idea que tuvo fue buscarla por los alrededores, y como no podía preguntar a personas, preguntaría a fantasmas.

- ¡Tú, escucha!- Le gritó a un fantasma que estaba sentado en una farola no muy alta. Era un chico y tenía varios cortes.- ¿Has visto a una fantasma así, guapita, que viste con pijama?

El fantasma abrió la boca.

- ¡Espera, ¿puedes verme?!

"Ya empezamos…" Pensó el moreno hastiado.

- ¡Contéstame primero, es urgente!

- No sé, he visto a tantos fantasmas que ya no me acuerdo…

Con esta información a Murdoc no le valía, así que le dio esquinazo al fantasma y el mejor sitio a donde podía buscar era el taller. La fantasma siempre le esperaba afuera a la vista de otros fantasmas, podrían acordarse.

Llegó con el pecho acelerado. El taller aún no estaba abierto porque era muy temprano todavía.

Divisó a una niña en la esquina que parecía estar más muerta que viva, así que se acercó.

- Hola, niña. No tengo mucho tiempo, así que escucha, ¿Recuerdas a una fantasma que tenía el pelo muy largo negro y que llevaba siempre un pijama?

La fantasma ladeó la cabeza.

- Esa podría ser yo. Mira.- Se señaló a sí misma.- Yo también tengo el pelo largo y pijama.

- Ya, pero… más alta y más mayor.

La pequeña se encogió de hombros.

- Venga, que siempre esperaba a la puerta de ese taller.- Señaló el local.- ¿Seguro que no te acuerdas?

- No, siento no serle de ayuda. Pero si esa fantasma le esperaba a usted cada día al salir de ese taller le debería de tener mucho cariño.

A Murdoc le entró un dolor malo en la barriga. La culpa de no encontrarla lo estaba matando, encima la niña fantasma le decía eso.

- Bueno… gracias.

- A usted.

Dejó a la niña en su lugar y siguió buscando en parques, restaurantes, calles por las que casi siempre paseaban juntos… hasta que, por ese día, se rindió.

Murdoc, sin fuerzas, volvió a su casa al atardecer, con ganas de dormir. Había trabajado en el taller también y estaba agotado.

Por suerte, Paula estaba en casa.

- ¡Hola Muds! ¿Qué tal el día?- Le saludó. El moreno se sentó a su lado, en el sofá.

- Pues… una mierda…- apoyó los pies sobre la mesita- ¿Por qué tengo que ver fantasmas? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?- Se lamentaba a más no poder.

- Oh, cariño…- Ella se acercó un poco a él, reconfortándolo- ¿Te ha ocurrido algo hoy?

- Me encontré con la fantasma, y me pidió que la ayudase. Se la veía muy mal, Paula, y yo me sentí muy mal al verla. Me duele el pecho.

- Murdoc, eso es empatía. Es muy bueno que lo sientas, significa que te preocupas por esa fantasma.- Paula se alegró en parte, porque Murdoc nunca había experimentado ese tipo de sentimiento.

- Pues es un asco. Estuve buscando en la calle, en bares, en el cementerio… ¡En el cementerio, Paula! ¿¡Me has visto alguna vez entrando en un cementerio!?

- N-no…- Contestó algo asustada.

El moreno escuchó el tono de asustada de Paula y se recostó más en el sofá, gruñendo.

- Perdona… estoy algo alterado.

Paula se relajó y se acercó más a Murdoc hasta abrazarlo.

- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que cocine algo para la cena?- Paula le peinó el flequillo con cariño.

- No tengo hambre…

"Está muy disgustado…" Pensó Paula.

- Entonces a dormir, que estás muy cansado, venga.

Murdoc le hizo caso, porque era verdad que estaba muy cansado y sólo quería tirarse en la cama y olvidarse de todo por unas horas.

Paula, en cambio, se quedó en el salón, tomando una taza de sopa caliente, pensando. Si tan importante era esa chica para él, lo mejor que podría hacer es investigar para ayudar a Murdoc y que se le pasase ese revente.

Inmediatamente dejó la taza vacía, cogió sus llaves y su abrigo y salió de casa, con cuidado de no dar un portazo.

* * *

Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue que Paula no estaba a su lado. Con todos esos meses viviendo juntos había aprendido a no aplastarla y para eso dejaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura, pero esta vez no notó nada.

Se levantó de la cama con sueño. ¿Dónde había ido su novia tan temprano? Aunque tuvo la sensación de que no la había notado en toda la noche.

Salió al salón y no había nadie.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido esta mujer…?- Preguntó preocupado.- Será mejor que vaya a buscarla… estoy harto de buscar…

Antes de ir a cambiarse, escuchó la cerradura de la puerta y entró Paula por la puerta, con un aspecto horrible.

- ¡Polly! ¿Dónde has estado? Tienes muy mala cara, ¿Estás bien?

Paula no dijo nada. Dejó las llaves, el abrigo en el perchero y sacó algo de su bolsillo.

- Esto es para ti. Ahora, me voy a dormir… estoy muerta…

Murdoc no entendía nada. Paula se encerró en el cuarto y se escucharon el ruido de las persianas bajarse.

El moreno desdobló el papel que sacó Paula del bolsillo, y se quedó en shock al ver lo que ponía.

"Bedlam Hospital - Planta 6 - Habitación 383"


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno chicos, nos vamos acercando al final, y también celebro que he superado las 300 visitas, ¡viva!**

**También aclaro que el cumpleaños de 2D es el 23 de Mayo, me equivoqué en la fecha, lo siento.**

**Os dejo con la lectura, que lo disfrutéis.**

**P.D: Por cierto, ya se que lo digo poco (porque se me olvida más que nada, jaja) y es que Gorillaz no es de mi propiedad, sino de Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett. La historia sí es de mi propiedad.**

**_19 de Abril de 2013_**

_No veas el mal que me entró al ver la dirección del hospital. En serio, no tenía ni puñetera idea a lo que se refería Paula… creía que… ¡había ido porque estaba embarazada! (jajajajaja)_

_En cualquier caso me ayudó mucho (demasiado). Ese fue uno de los días más raros y… sentimentales de mi vida._

"¿Qué leches? ¿Un hospital?" Pensó Murdoc contrariado. Si Paula estaba tan cansada… había estado toda la noche ahí…

- ¡Mierda! ¡Está embarazada!- Exclamó Murdoc asustado. Pero luego recapacitó, porque había un número de una habitación. Suspiró del susto.

"Debería de fijarme mejor en las cosas…"

No supo qué hacer sin que Paula le diera antes una pequeña explicación… estaba desorientado, pero la mejor idea que tuvo es de la de ir al hospital.

Tomó algo de desayunar, se vistió y se fue.

Aunque pensaba que perdía el tiempo porque debía ir a ayudar a la fantasma, no se la podía quitar de la cabeza.

Corrió hasta la parada de autobús porque el hospital estaba bastante lejos (ya ves, si tenían una emergencia…)

Por suerte, el autobús aún no había salido y agradeció eso. Tenía una extraña sensación, algo sobre esa habitación, sobre el hospital… sobre la fantasma… sacudió la cabeza negándose todo aquello, si todavía le impresionaba ver fantasmas… esta situación ya era demasiado.

Pagó su billete y tardó como treinta y cinco minutos en llegar. Cuando vio la puerta del hospital, con gente entrando y saliendo, ese olor tan extraño que desprendían los hospitales y médicos yendo de aquí para allá se le revolvió el estómago. No le gustaban demasiado los hospitales porque siempre tenía que haber, por lo menos, siete fantasmas en un mismo pasillo y porque le traía muy malos recuerdos.

Aun así, hizo acopio de su valor y entró hasta la recepción, donde apenas había casi nadie (muy raro considerándose un hospital), la recepcionista de turno le atendió.

- Estoo… hola.- Interrumpió.- ¿Me podría atender?

La recepcionista apartó la vista de un informe que estaba haciendo y miró al moreno.

- ¿Qué desea?

- Me preguntaba si esta habitación está ocupada…- Le entregó el papel a la chica, lo miró y ésta tecleó algo en el ordenador.

- Sí, está ocupada, por una chica. Pero está en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, y no es horario de visitas…- Le explicó un poco arisca…

- ¿Y cuándo…?

- Dentro de una hora y poco más podrá ir.- Dijo mirando su reloj.- Pero ya hay que tener vergüenza en no visitarla todos estos meses…- La enfermera entrecerró los ojos, mirando al moreno con disgusto.

Murdoc la miró con odio.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?

- ¡Oye! ¡A mí me tratas de usted!- Exclamó la recepcionista sorprendida.

- Pues no te metas en mis cosas…- Tomó de nuevo el papel y se adentró en el ascensor, apretando el piso 6.- Perra.

- ¿¡Qué me has…!?

No se la escuchó del todo porque las puertas se cerraron a tiempo, Murdoc no estaba a tiempo de aguantar tonterías.

Y es que este era un tema muy serio.

¿Quién estaría en ese cuarto…? ¿La fantasma? Pero… ¿Paula cómo había adivinado que estaba ahí?

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Y qué era eso de que no recibía visitas…?

Algunas personas entraban y salían en distintas plantas, hasta que Murdoc se bajó en la planta 6.

"A ver… ¿Hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha…? Iré por aquí" Murdoc se decantó por la derecha y siguió las leyendas que estaban colgadas por la pared.

Pronto llegó a la habitación 383, había un cristal en la pared del cuarto, pero estaba completamente tintado. Algunos médicos pasaban por allí a toda prisa.

Al costado de la pared había unas sillas, y en la silla más cercana a la puerta había una mujer mirando la nada, con las manos puestas elegantemente sobre sus piernas.

La divisó por un momento y se sentó una silla más distante.

Murdoc estaba un poco cortado por la presencia de ella, pero por alguna razón se sentía en calma. El moreno le prestó atención cuando notó que ella lo estaba mirando.

- Hola.- Saludó la mujer.

- Hola.- Respondió.

- ¿Qué tal?

- Pues… bien.- Trató de ser lo más educado posible.

- ¿Le ocurre algo, o viene a ver a alguien?- Le preguntó a Murdoc con una sonrisa. Parecía amable.

- Vengo a ver a la chica de este cuarto…

- Qué casualidad, yo también.

El moreno al escuchar eso, abrió los ojos como dos platos.

- ¿Qué? Pero la recepcionista de abajo me dijo…

- ¿Qué nadie la visita?- Soltó una risita.- Sí… y parece que usted tuvo una discusión con ella.

- ¿Cómo sabe…?- Empezó a unir los cables.- Eres una fantasma, ¿No?

- Para nada.- Negó.- No he sido una persona, no he sido una fantasma… existo, pero simplemente la gente normal no me ve.

Murdoc se encogió en su asiento, no muy confiado.

- Soy buena, eh.- Aseguró.

- Vale, vale…

- Por cierto… por allí viene alguien que conoces.

Murdoc no dudó en preguntarle pero rápidamente desapareció. Pronto escuchó una voz detrás suya.

- ¡Murdoc!

- ¡Hey!- Soltó una exclamación porque… ¡allí estaba ella! ¡La fantasma!

- ¿V-viniste a ayudarme? Yo… yo…- Comenzó a balbucear ella.

- Ven ven siéntate.- Palpó el sitio que tenía al lado, susurrando de que nadie lo tomara por loco. La fantasma se sentó, apenada.- Sólo quería decirte… gracias…

El moreno se sintió sonrojado y apenado, y con increíble fuerza de voluntad la miró a los ojos.

- Pero… ¿Por qué?- Dijo ella, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

- Me has mostrado cosas que… han hecho mella en mí. Antes no escuchaba, no me importaba nada, solo yo mismo, pero me enseñaste que había que observar a mi alrededor y que había que comprender… y… y ya está… no soy bueno para estas cosas…

La fantasma sonrió y se acercó un poco al rostro del moreno.

- Murdoc, yo… lo hacía porque…

Dejó de hablar, como si le hubieran dado un golpe seco en el estómago. Se sujetó la cabeza temblando y comenzó a inspirar y espirar rápidamente.

- Ah…- Gimió adolorida.- Duele…

El moreno se sintió inútil de no poder ayudarla, le prestaba tanta atención que… no escuchó un pitido saliendo de la habitación 383 y médicos y médicos entrando en ella.


	11. Chapter 11

**_30 de Abril de 2013_**

_Sé lo que estáis pensando… sí, la fantasma era la que estaba en el cuarto y, por lo que parecía, se encontraba muy mal._

_Me asusté mucho (demasiado) cuando desapareció de repente. Pero es mejor que narre el relato, así os enteraréis mejor del asunto antes de yo explicarlo…_

* * *

La fantasma desapareció en las narices de Murdoc, que puso cara de circunstancias. Uno de los médicos reparó en el moreno y se acercó a él con evidente ajetreo.

- Por favor señor, aléjese, estamos ocupados.

- ¡Espere!- Interrumpió Murdoc.- ¿Acaso saben lo que le pasa? Yo… venía a visitarla.

El moreno se sintió extraño, muy agobiado. Le sudaban las manos y se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

- ¿Viene a visitarla y no sabe lo que le pasa?- Dudó el doctor.

A Murdoc se le cortó la respiración.

- Verá… es una historia difícil de contar…

- Mejor, no la cuente, tengo cosas que hacer.- Dijo mirando el reloj de su muñeca.- Simplemente la encontraron en la puerta trasera de este hospital llena de moretones. Se ha recuperado… pero le dan ataques a menudo.- El moreno pasó saliva.- Si empeora la tendremos que operar. Con permiso…

El médico se fue rápidamente a la dirección contraria, entrando en una habitación.

Murdoc se quedó sin habla, mirando al suelo con evidente tristeza.

Se sentó en una de las sillas, apoyando los codos en las piernas y sus manos tapando su cara.

Comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que tuvo con la fantasma. Las risas, las peleas, los golpes, las reconciliaciones… y todas las veces que pensó que era un estorbo en su vida. Le entró una punzada al corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que había cometido miles de errores con ella.

- Ella no se merecía nada de lo que pensaba…- Murmuró el moreno con la voz quebrada.- Me arrepiento tanto…- Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- ¿Estás bien?

Murdoc alzó el rostro, encontrándose con la señorita de antes.

- No… No lo estoy.

Los médicos cerraron la puerta de la habitación cuando ambos comenzaron a hablar.

- Tranquilo, se recuperará.- Le consoló, intentando darle un poco de fe.

- No le hice caso cuando me decía que le dolía todo.- Murdoc agachó la cabeza de nuevo.- Solo pensaba en mí mismo… si hubiera cuidado de ella ahora no estaría…

El moreno no pudo pronunciar las palabras que pensó: "A punto de morir". Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

- Ella te quiere mucho, seguro que te perdona.- Le sonrió la desconocida, mirando al frente.

De repente, un agudo y largo pitido se escuchó dentro de la habitación de la fantasma. Murdoc dejó de pensar en ese instante, de respirar y moverse.

¿Es posible que la hubiera perdido?

¿Todo lo que habían vivido se habría esfumado como la arena en una ráfaga de viento?

- Ni siquiera pude decirle adiós…

Murdoc comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Se levantó del asiento y alterado miró a la chica que estaba a su lado.

Para su sorpresa; tenía las manos entrelazadas fuertemente y pegadas al puente de la nariz. Repetía en voz baja palabras que no entendía cual mantra; si el moreno no estaba equivocado, podría jurar que estaba rezando.

- ¿Qué haces? Ya no sirve, para…

La chica no le hizo caso y siguió.

Murdoc frunció el entrecejo con dolor.

- ¡Para! ¡PARA!

- ¡No pararé!- Gritó ella, dejando de rezar.- ¡Ella va a vivir y la harás feliz, por la cuenta que te trae!

- ¿¡Es que no has escuchado el pitido!? ¡Ella se ha ido! ¡Se fue! ¡Está muerta!

Murdoc se calló de repente, analizando lo que había dicho. Notó los ojos llorosos, no entendía su comportamiento; había perdido los estribos y más con una mujer, cosa que no es muy común que la hiciera… y ahora se ponía a llorar…

Y qué mas daría… todo sería igual… ella sería otra vez una fantasma y…

"No, todo no será igual…" Pensó el moreno, hastiado y agobiado de ver que la chica seguía rezando por algo que ya era inútil.

- Por favor, haz que Murdoc crea, y que la chica esté bien, por favor…

- ¿E-estás pidiendo por mí…?- El moreno quedó impresionado.

Murdoc vio a la chica tan entregada, concentrada y sincera, que no pudo evitar sentarse al lado de ella.

Ni él mismo creía no que iba a hacer.

"Que Satán me perdone…" Pensó, juntando las manos. Y comenzó a rezar.

"Bien, no estoy para tonterías, así que iré al grano… Dios, Alá, Buda, o quien esté ahí arriba (si es que está) si me escuchas, me gustaría pedir por esto… espero que no sea en vano… que la fantasma viva, por favor, tengo que decirle todo lo que siento hacia ella… todavía tenemos que vivir muchas cosas, muchas cosas por las que reír, llorar y avergonzarnos…si vive, lo prometo, lo juro, que estaré todo el tiempo que pueda con ella. Que viva, que viva… ¡Que viva!" Rezó con toda la fe que le fue posible obtener en ese momento.

Un sentimiento de calma invadió al moreno, que hizo que se relajara completamente.

- Te concedo la petición.

Murdoc abrió los ojos que permanecía fuertemente cerrados y miró a la chica, que yacía en frente de él, con una mirada apacible y humilde.

- ¿Q-qué…?

La chica desapareció sin decir ninguna palabra.

El moreno quedó en la misma postura en la silla, contrariado. Respiraba fuertemente, intentando asimilar que ella era como una especie de divinidad.

- Seas lo que fueres… gracias.

Los médicos comenzaron a salir de la habitación con paso lento y ordenado, cerrando la puerta con especial cuidado.

El moreno se levantó de la silla como un muelle, esperando que les dijeran algo.

- ¿Q-qué ha pasado?- Preguntó agitado.- ¿Está bien?

Algunos médicos se dispersaban, sólo una doctora se quedó hablando con él.

- ¿Es familiar?

- Eh… sí, soy su hermano mayor.- Fue la primera mentira que se le ocurrió. La doctora se ajustó las gafas que llevaba.

- ¡Ella despertó del coma!- Informó con alegría.- Debo de decirle que es muy afortunado. Su hermanita ha podido sobrevivir un día más.- Sonrió. A Murdoc le dio un vuelco el corazón.

- ¿Está despierta? ¿Cuál es su diagnóstico? ¿Puedo verla?

La doctora se sintió abrumada por tantas preguntas, pero se enterneció al ver la alegría en los ojos negros y rojos de Murdoc.

- Claro, vaya, pero con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Seguro que después de tantos meses dormida ambos se echarán mucho de menos.

El moreno agradeció a la doctora y con una presión enorme abrió la puerta despacio.

La habitación sólo era blanca y con una ventana con la persiana medio bajada. Pero eso no le importó.

La vio allí, tumbada, respirando agitadamente. Con rapidez se acercó a ella, pensando que le pasaba algo.

- Ey ey, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado.

Con cuidado y sin querer se apoyó en su brazo. Primera vez que tocaba su piel.

Ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados y aspiraba e inspiraba rápidamente sin detenerse.

- Tranquila…- Murdoc le tocó la mejilla.- Ya… ya pasó todo.

Abrió los ojos como si hubiera escuchado un disparo, y vio al moreno en frente suya, acariciando su mejilla.

- Murdoc…- Murmuró.- ¡Murdoc…!

Las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos por fin, que rodaron por los cachetes hasta que mojaron la mano del moreno.

Alzó los brazos con timidez; Murdoc comprendió en seguida y ambos, se fundieron, por fin, en un fuerte abrazo.


	12. Chapter 12

**_1 de Mayo de 2013_**

_No… no puedo ni escribir cómo me sentí… _

_Los días pasaron y no volví a ver a esa chica de traje blanco. No me extrañó en absoluto._

_Cada día después de trabajar, ensayar con la banda y estar un rato con Paula, iba a visitarla. La verdad es que nos lo pasamos muy bien, sobre todo el primer día._

* * *

El moreno dejó de abrazarla y se sentó en el bordillo de la cama, observando a la "fantasma"

Ésta no dejaba de soltar su mano, la tocaba y la entrelazaba con sus dedos.

- ¿Qué te ocurre con mi mano?- Preguntó el moreno embelesado, mirando a la chica. Era muy diferente a cuando era fantasma. Tenía brillo en los ojos, la piel era más clara pero no por ello dejaba de ser tersa.

- Por fin te puedo tocar como es debido.- Sonrió débilmente acorde a su estado.- Gracias Murdoc por venir…

Murdoc torció la boca.

- Fue Paula quien me guió hasta aquí… sin ella yo no te habría encontrado.

La chica abrió más los ojos.

- ¿En serio?- Dijo emocionada.- Dile que muchas gracias, y espero que algún día me visite.

El moreno asintió. Con una mano, dudoso, se acercó a la cara de ella y con cuidado le apartó el pelo de las mejillas que se habían quedado pegadas por culpa de la humedad de las lágrimas.

- Murdoc… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- Añadió tomando la misma mano que le había apartado el cabello. La acercó más a su mejilla.

- Lo que quieras.- Contestó el moreno.

- Yo… yo quiero salir afuera, aunque fuera un minuto.

No sabía si eso estaba permitido para pacientes graves. Murdoc frunció el entrecejo con pena y con el dedo pulgar acarició el cachete de ella.

- No sé si se puede…

- Por favor…- Suplicó.- Solo quiero sentir el aire en la cara…

Murdoc apartó la mano de su mejilla y se levantó de la cama.

- Ahora vuelvo, voy a preguntar.

La chica asintió. El moreno salió del cuarto y se dirigió a una pequeña recepción que había en la planta. Allí estaba la misma enfermera con la que habló antes.

- Hola señora.- Saludó.

La mujer le miró con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal ve a su hermana?- Preguntó.

- Genial… oiga, sólo quisiera saber si ella puede salir por un rato a la calle.- La doctora frunció la boca.- Sólo por un minuto. Se lo agradecería mucho.

- Escuche, es que estar tanto tiempo en cama, sin ejercitarse apenas… y encima en su estado.

El moreno sintió la urgencia de fumar un cigarrillo.

- Le vendría bien aire fresco.

Intentó persuadir a la doctora.

- Bueno… veamos primero qué tal está. Vamos.- Salió de detrás del mostrados y ambos entraron en la habitación de la chica, que, para su asombro, se había incorporado de tronco hacia arriba.

- Hola.- La doctora la saludó.- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? Te tomamos algunas muestras antes, todavía no han sido analizadas.

- Ah… no me di cuenta.- Habló.

- Estabas un poco en estado de shock; pero ya veo que estás bien.- Sonrió.- Tu hermano me dijo que querías salir a tomar el aire.

- ¿Mi herman…?- La chica vio a Murdoc hacer movimientos extraños por detrás de la doctora.- ¡Aaah! Sí sí, quiero salir y ver por un momento la claridad…

- Me parece buena idea.- Argumentó la mujer.- Pero debido a que has estado muchos meses en cama, tendrás que ir en silla de ruedas.

- ¿Qué? Yo… no… me da mucha vergüenza…

- Tiene que ser así, además.- La doctora señaló el gotero que conectaba por el brazo de la chica.- Tienes que llevar el suero hasta que se termine.

El moreno intervino, teniendo una idea.

- ¿Qué tal si la llevo yo en la espalda?

La chica miró esperanzada al moreno, la doctora con contrariedad.

- Eso es peligroso. Además, no creo que ella se agarrase bien…

- ¡Sí, sí, lo haré! Llévame Murdoc.- Ella se posicionó mejor en la cama y en un movimiento rápido tomó el gotero por el gancho que llevaba, con cuidado de que no se derramase.

El moreno se agachó y ella se agarró a su cuello con mucha destreza; la doctora no le dio tiempo a frenarlos.

- ¡O-oigan…!

Para cuando se quejó ya estaban fuera de la habitación.

* * *

- ¿Has visto la cara que se le ha quedado a la doctora?- Comenzó a reír Murdoc con parsimonia.

- Creo que no deberíamos de haberlo hecho.- La chica se agarró más a la espalda de Murdoc.- La hemos dejado con la palabra en la boca.

El moreno notó que no era muy pesada. Es más, la tenía más bien agarrada por el trasero, y no tenía tantas cachas como había visto cuando era fantasma. Tampoco notaba que tuviese demasiado pecho sobre su espalda.

La gente del hospital los miraban como si fueran monos. La chica escondió su cara en el cuello de Murdoc con vergüenza mientras que él sonreía, mostrando todos los dientes.

- Atenta, que salimos afuera.- Advirtió el moreno.

Ella levantó rápidamente la cara, mirando hacia la puerta del hospital. A estas horas estaba más bullicioso que cuando entró Murdoc por la mañana, y éste tenía más cuidado de que la chica no se cayera de su espalda.

Simplemente ella temblaba de la emoción, cosa que el moreno notó.

- Murdoc… sal ya… quiero notar todo…

El moreno se paró en la puerta de cristal.

- ¿Segura?

Ella asintió muy rápido y muchas veces.

Murdoc atravesó la primera puerta de cristal, y luego la segunda, dando completamente al mundo exterior.

El corazón de la chica latía con fuerza en su pecho.

La primera brisa apareció, dándole de lleno en la cara. Haciendo que el vello se le pusiera de punta. Inspiró tan hondo que incluso se hizo daño en las fosas nasales.

Los rayos de sol acariciaban sus brazos. Quiso más así que alzó una mano, intentando alcanzar más de lo que pudiera sentir.

Sin ninguna opresión más, rompió a llorar y en carcajadas. Escondiéndose en el cuello de Murdoc, agarrándose fuertemente a él, quien, quizás, sentía lo mismo que ella.

- Gracias, Murdoc…

Y ahí fue cuando el moreno sintió que su corazón podía salírsele del pecho.


End file.
